1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling mechanism, and in particular, to an assembling mechanism for assembling or disassembling a lens module of a projector rapidly.
2. Description of Related Art
As the projection display technology is advanced and the manufacturing cost is lowered, a projector has become a consumer electronic product. The operation principle of the projector is transforming the light emitted by the light source into the image light beam, then projecting the image light beam through the lens module on the reflection screen to form an image.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional lens module and optical engine base before and after assembled respectively. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a plurality of screws 104 are usually utilized to fasten the lens module 102 of a projector on the optical engine base 106 directly. Therefore, when replacing the lens module 102, it is necessary to use tools to unscrew the screws 104, and then the lens module 102 can be disassembled from the optical engine base 106.
Moreover, it is required to have an experienced person to manually connect a conductive wire connector of a motor 108 disposed on the lens module 102 to a particular connector on a main board of the projector, so that the motor 108 of the lens module 102 can provide torque under the control of the main board. Therefore, it is troublesome to perform assembly and disassembly between the lens module 102 and the optical engine base 106.